Fànas
Fànas is an angel-like entity affiliated with space, the cosmos and the universe. They do not yet know the god they serve but believe that they were sent to Earth from the depths of space by this god, though they cannot remember it. They also believe their god takes the form of a black hole, singularity or other cosmic event and that to return without fulfilling their purpose would be to die. History When the world was new, Fànas was elected to serve as the protector and guardian of Scotland and her children. While they have had varied success in protecting Scotland throughout the years, they have become so synonymous with the land in their own and others' minds that they are often mistaken for the spirit of the land itself rather than a protecting angel. Their hearts are the mountains and their veins are the trees and their wings encircle the coast like a shroud. Nowadays Fànas inhabits a young human host as they attempt to find their purpose, which they believe is further than and additional to the protection of the land they have come to think of as home. Appearance Humas who have seen Fànas' true form say that they are very tall and their body is genderless, and instead of a head a Silver Birch tree with leaves of yellow and gold grows from their neck. This tree has also been described as a Scots' Pine or Copper Birch, and it generally fluctuates by mood so occasionally one will see a hybrid of the trees as their mood changes. Their wings have a gigantic span, and their plumage changes with the seasons. Wherever the shadow of their wings fall, the earth is plunged into darkness - but it is not a fearful darkness, it is a darkness full comfort and the hope of the stars. In this darkness, all light pollution is eliminated and, if humans are very lucky, they will see the cosmos in all its glory. During springtime, Fànas' plumage is chestnut brown and speckled with white, and resembles a Red Grouse. In summer, the wings turn a mixture of grey, blown, black and white like those of a summer Ptarmigan. In Autumn, they return to a similar pattern as that of springtime, however instead of chestnut brown the brown is paler and the white feathers cover a higher percentage of the wing. In winter, Fànas' wings turn completely white like those of a Ptarmigan in winter, apart from the very tips of the feathers which remain brown. Fànas has legs similar to that of a cervid and faun-like entities, though they do not have a tail and their legs are often covered by their robes. they also have a pair of antlers growing from their back just above their wings, and the prongs reach up and out until they become entwined in the great tree above them. Wherever they walk, they leave a trail of autumn leaves encircles with cantrips that comfort and protect those who see and touch them. Naming The name Fànas comes from the Scottish Gaelic word for space and can also be spelled Fànais. The name Mol means praise in Scottish Gaelic and should only be used by those familiar with Fànas, others must use their true name as a sign of respect. Other names associated with Fànas are: Sanas, Furtaich be added to